


Not True Love?

by RealaCarsona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the past Emma can't shake the feeling that it isn't Hook she's meant for. (No Robin Hood, set after the events of 3x22.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After they had come back from the past Emma and Hook and started off on a tentative relationship. 

If nothing else Emma felt obliged to give him a shot after he confessed that he gave up the Jolly Roger for her, but something kept niggling at her no matter how hard she tried to push it away. 

Which is how she ended up on Regina's doorstep bright and early on a Saturday morning.

"Miss Swan, I believe you understand the concept of a lie in, and also the tradition of having one on a Saturday when you aren't required to drag yourself to work. You better have a damn good reason for calling here so early." Regina gave her a chilling smirk that easily matched the ones from her Evil Queen days. 

"I've loved Hook for a long time." Emma burst out.

Regina's expression turned disbelieving, "You did not just wake me up to tell me you love the handless wonder."

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, you don't get it! I think I've loved him since not long after we got back from Neverland."

"I'm still failing to see why I should care Sheriff." Regina was rapidly losing any semblance of patience that she had for the blonde.

"Zelena took away my magic by cursing Hook's lips, if we were a True Love pairing wouldn't me kissing him have broken the curse?"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Regina's face, "Yes I believe it would've. However," Her expression turned hard again, "I still don't see why it was so important that you rush over at such a ridiculous hour to inform me."

"Because," Emma said grinning at her, "It means that the love I have for him doesn't necessarily have to be of a romantic nature and now other feelings I have seem to make a lot more sense."

"Oh really?" Regina smirked.

"Yes, a certain draw to a reformed Evil Queen. A Queen, I might add, who once completely without shame invited me into her bed."

Regina's voice took on a husky, seductive tone, "I remember a certain Princess turning down that surely irresistible offer. But," She smirked, taking a step into Emma's personal space, her breath hot against Emma's neck, "Perhaps she might be willing to reconsider?"

Emma whimpered as Regina trailed her teeth across her neck, "Yeah, I accept. Just let me in." Regina's tongue darted out and flicked across her skin. "Please?"

Regina stepped back and grinned wickedly, "Then come back at a sensible hour, and end things with the pirate."

The door to the mansion slammed shut right in Emma's face, leaving her bewildered on the porch.

"Ok." She mumbled weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Just three hours after she had slammed the front door in Emma's face there was another knock. With a long suffering sigh, Regina rose from the couch and stormed over to yank open the door. 

"I swear no one in this town understands the concept of...Emma?" Unable to believe her eyes Regina just stared as Emma offered her a single rosy red apple. 

"I did what you said."

Regina took the apple numbly, "What? And why the hell have you just handed me a piece of fruit?"

Emma grinned nervously and pushed her hair back of her face, "I was going to bring you flowers but I figured with apples being your thing that..." She trailed off, suddenly unable to understand why she thought bringing a fruit was a good substitute for flowers.

"Ok, Miss Swan I don't know what is going through your head right now but-"

"I told Hook I don't love him like that." Emma cut in quickly before Regina had the chance to tell her to leave. 

"Oh."

Emma laughed quietly at the bewildered expression on the brunettes face, "Come on Regina it was like only three hours ago that you told me to end things with him."

Regina looked suddenly looked nervous herself and Emma was sure that she could see fear flickering in her normally unreadable dark eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually, you know, end things with him. I thought you were just trying to goad me or whatever it is we usually do to one another."

Realization suddenly dawned on Emma, Regina had taken the confession of Emma's feelings as a joke between them. "Regina I meant what I said I swear, give me a chance and I'll prove it."

Regina laughed icily at that, "Really? A chance? To do what follow in your mothers footsteps and take your own shot at ruining my life?"

For the second time that day the door to the mansion was slammed in Emma's face, leaving her more bewildered than the first time.

Shortly after Emma found herself at Granny's on a Saturday lunchtime, drinking alone.

"What's up Em?"

Looking up she found herself looking into the curious eyes of one Ruby Lucas.

Sighing Emma decided to just confide in her friend, from her point of view it wasn't like she could screw things up more.

"During remember when I told you that my head was really screwed up because I didn't feel anywhere near as strongly for Hook as for someone else?"

"Yeah?" Ruby nodded, sympathetically pouring another shot for her.

"Well I went to see Regina this morning and-"

Ruby's hand suddenly slipped and the alcohol spilt over the counter, "Regina's the other person? Damn Em, for one thing I thought you were straight! You don't have a thing for me as well do you?"

Despite everything that caused Emma to crack a smile, "Are you going to let me finish?"

Intrigued, Ruby waved her hand for Emma to continue with the story she was telling.

"Well, she basically confirmed that Hook wasn't my True Love and then she told me to come back at a better time after I finished things between me and Hook."

Ruby looked at Emma confused, "That's good Em, why do you look so down about it?"

The Sheriff just sighed and took the bottle from Ruby's hands, pouring herself another shot. "The problem is I did what she said but when I went back she told me that she didn't mean it and then when I told her to give me a chance she went mental."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully as Emma downed her drink, "What exactly did she say?"

"She asked if I wanted a chance to ruin her life like Snow did and then she slammed the door in my face." 

Emma looked at the empty shot mournfully and reached for the bottle but Ruby slapped her hands away, "Look, I know that Snow's probably gonna kill me for helping you with Regina, she might have changed but that doesn't mean that Snow would be ok with whatever's going on here. But, your my friend to and I can tell you genuinely mean this so I'm going to give you some advice."

Emma's head shot up and she watched Ruby eagerly for some way to break down the Queen's walls. 

"So think of it this way, every time Regina has been hurt it is because her attempts at loving someone have either failed, backfired or ruined by someone else. She thought that you were just hot for her, and rightly so, but she completely missed the fact that for you a relationship would mean more than casual sex."

Emma tilted her head, puzzlement written across her features. "Ok, I understand that but I still don't understand what I should do to get her to let me in."  
Sighing in exasperation Ruby just stared at Emma, "I love you Em but don't be dense, you have to prove to Regina that you don't just want to be with her for sex, you need to show her that you actually genuinely care. And it'll be tough cause she's going to do her best to keep you out."

Brightening as an actual plan began to form, Emma stood abruptly and threw down some bills to cover the cost of her drinks. "Thanks Ruby!"

Watching as her friend tore out the door, Ruby chuckled in amusement, "No problem."

Breaking the speed limit, after all she was the Sheriff who would arrest her, Emma arrived at Mifflin Street in record time. Knocking on the door for the third time that day, all Emma could do was cross her fingers.

As she was faced with an irritated Ex-Evil Queen she quickly pulled out a bouquet of roses she has bought on the way and blurted out, "How would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

And this time when the door went to slam she put her foot in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the counter in her kitchen, Regina gulped down her coffee numbly. She truly hadn't realised the depths of Emma's feelings for her and hearing them had shocked her to her core.

If it was anyone else but Snow's daughter, but this was the Saviour. The one born to break the Dark Curse. Why, in any realm, would she have feelings for the Evil Queen? Could she even have feelings for her?

But leaving the pirate? That had to mean something right? If there was one thing that anyone in town was sure of it was that Killian would always follow Emma around like a lost puppy. 

Regina shook her head, an amused yet bitter grin flickering across her face. A person would have to be very foolish to throw that level of devotion away for a maybe. 

Although she couldn't lie, every time she saw Killian draped over the Sheriff something that could only be described as jealousy had swept over her. But, Emma had made it very clear in the past that there was to be nothing between herself and Regina.

She was shocked out of her thoughts by a thunderous banging on her front door. Impatiently she stormed over to open it, ready to give hell to whoever thought it was a good idea to try and break down her door. However, for the second time that day, she just froze in surprise.

Emma Swan stood at the front door holding a bunch of beautiful red roses, for a moment Regina was unable to even think.

"How would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

Scowling she grabbed the door to slam it, couldn't Emma just leave her alone? She had no desire to participate in this little game any more.

Regina was surprised once more when Emma's foot caught her door before it could slam closed, "Regina I mean it. Please."

It was clear from her tone that no would not be an acceptable answer.

"Miss Swan-"

"Emma. I just asked you on a date, you can use my name.

There was a long pause before Regina finally nodded, "Fine. Emma. Do you really think this is a good idea? I don't know what's been going through your head today but I assure you that if your just looking for someone to-"

"Regina stop," A furious expression crossed the Queen's face as Emma cut her off again. "Look I know that you think that this doesn't really mean anything to me. But I've already thought of that. On Friday I'm going to pick you up at 7 and then we're going to go to Granny's. We're going to meet OUR son and we're going to have a family meal together. Because you are family Regina and even if you refuse to explore what's between us that isn't going to change."

For the first time since Emma had came to Storybrooke, Regina's face was an open book and Emma watched as so many conflicting emotions ran through her mind.

"Look Regina, don't answer me right now. I'm going to go now and I'm not going to come back here till Friday. I've meant everything I've said, and if Hook came to me Saturday I'd turn him away no matter how this Friday goes. Just think it over."

Astonished, Regina could only watched as Emma turned around and walked back to her car. As the yellow bug disappeared round the corner Regina stepped back inside and closed the door, leaning against it heavily.

Three times Emma had turned up on her doorstep in one day and each time she was left more emotionally drained than the last.

Conflicted she made her way back over to her kitchen counter and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Reasons to date Emma Swan." She wrote at the top. Thinking carefully she rapidly put together a list of the reasons she could imagine a future with Emma.

"We share a son. Henry would never have to choose between his two mothers. It'll annoy Snow. She's beautiful. She's always got my back. She accepts me as who I am, flaws and all."

With a frown she added another heading, "Reasons not to date Emma Swan."

"The red leather jacket. If we broke up how would Henry feel?"

Looking at the con's lists even she could admit that they were weak, more excuses to give in to fear than anything else. What could one date hurt? And it wasn't even a proper date, date. It was a meal with their shared son.

Gazing at the first list again she carefully added another point in shaky handwriting, "I think I might be falling in love with the Saviour."

Sitting back she looked over it before shaking her head, "A piece of paper isn't going to decide my future, I've already had enough with that damn storybook of Henry's messing up my life. If Emma proves she meant what she said and shows up then...I should at least go for a meal with her and Henry."

Crumpling up the sheet of paper she tossed it into the bin as she walked though to her study to get on with some work.

Ruby heard Emma before she saw her, near falling through the door in her haste to find Ruby. With a grin she ducked through the kitchen doorway to greet her excitable friend.

"I took your advice!" Emma laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "I asked her to go out on a meal with me AND Henry."

Ruby laughed along with her, "That's a great idea Em! It's a perfect way to show you care about her. With you and Henry staying with your parents she hasn't seen him anywhere near as much as she'd like."

"I know right?" Emma beamed, "I've got a date with Regina!" She started to sing as she did a happy dance by the bar.

"Know all you need to do is find the perfect thing to wear."

Emma groaned, "I know, it has to be perfect. I really want this to go well."

And on the other side of town, Regina Mills was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

With half an hour to go before Emma was due to pick her up, Regina was standing at her closet, frantically looking through her clothes.

Suddenly a flash of inspiration shot through her mind. She knew exactly what she should wear.

At Snow's apartment Henry watched his mother with great amusement as Emma picked up and them discarded each and every piece of clothing in her closet.

"Ma, ma...MA!" She whirled around to look at him and he almost laughed at the panic on her face.

"Will you cut it out ma? And by the way your so not subtle." He grinned at her, "I know your using me to get my mum to go out with you."

Emma just gaped at him. 

"Please, I was raised by the Evil Queen, you have to be a lot more clever to fool me ma."

Emma laughed sheepishly and sat down on the edge of her bed. "And if I was looking to date your mother how would you feel about that?"

Henry smiled at her and sat down beside her, "I think it's the best idea ever. I get to spend time with both of you together! And, you've both had it kind of rough up till now, you both deserve to be happy."

"How'd you get so wise kid?"

Henry just pointed to his book which was across the room, "I read a lot. Anyway you need to stop worrying, you know what you should wear."

Looking at what he was nodding towards Emma smiled at him fondly, "And he gives fashion advice as well."

Awkwardly, he shrugged it off, "Whatever ma, just get ready, I'll wait downstairs."

Emma was changed in record time and flew down the stairs, grabbing Henry on the way out of the door. 

"Come on kid, let's go get your mum!"

Snow just watched from the kitchen bewildered as the door swung shut behind her daughter and grandson. With a sigh she set aside the ingredients she was planning to use to make dinner with and just grabbed an banana for herself before heading to her room.

At 7 o'clock exactly, Emma nervously tapped on the door of 108 Mifflin Street. 

Regina's head shot up at the knock on her front door, nervously she brushed invisible flecks of her shirt and crossed over to open the door.

When Regina pulled the door open Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to the shirt she was wearing. 

"Is that-?"

Regina laughed, "Yeah, I may have used some magic to steal it back."

Comparing how Regina wore the shirt to Emma after Henry stole it for her, Emma had to admit that Regina looked far better.

Regina took the brief pause in conversation to check out what Emma had chosen to wear, she laughed aloud as she realised that Emma had decided to wear jeans and a white shirt, complete with her signature leather jacket.

"Am I correct in assuming that those are the clothes that you wore on the night you arrived in Storybrooke."

Emma grinned at her, "Yeah, Henry said I should wear the jacket and then the rest just kinda made sense, it's what I was wearing when we first met."

"Well then Miss, sorry, Emma. How about we actually go on this wonderful date you have planned with our son?"

Emma suddenly frowned and for a moment Regina was concerned whether she was doubting the wisdom about asking her out. "Yeah, about that, Henry kind of figured it out."

Sighing in relief, Regina laughed at Emma's expression, "Well what did you expect? He figured out that this whole town was full of fairy tale characters, and your not exactly subtle. I'm assuming that he's ok with it considering you didn't call me to cancel."

Emma laughed at the unknowing echo of what Henry had said to her earlier, "Yeah, he said he thought it was a great idea."

"Well ok then."

After locking Regina's door, the Queen and the Saviour walked down the path to Emma's car in a comfortable silence. Regina smiled fondly as she saw Henry grinning at them through the window in the backseat.

"Understand this Emma, you will not be getting me in this death trap on a regular basis, this is a one off."

Rolling her eyes Emma opened the door to the passenger side of the bug and motioned for Regina to climb in, "Don't worry, next time we'll take your car."

"Assuming there will be a next time are we? My, you're confident tonight."

At the tone in Regina's voice Emma hastily started to apologize before she noticed the grin spreading across both Henry and Regina's faces. 

"You think your so funny don't you, Your Majesty!" She said teasingly.

"I don't think, I know dear."

Henry just listened silently from that backseat smiling to himself, his mothers were meant for each other, he could just tell.

As they pulled up to the diner, Emma noticed Regina tense up just ever so slightly and she was suddenly glad she hadn't decided to dress in anything fancy.

"Right, as hard as I know it will be to resist, you can't be all over me. To everyone else we're just two women who share a son indulging him by eating together." Emma laughed jokily.

Regina shot her a grateful look, understanding what Emma was saying, it was a date only to them. 

Emma had apparently not inherited Snow's inability to understand when to keep a secret.

"Ok kid come on, after me forgetting to feed you today you must be starving!" Emma called as she got out the car.

At Regina's stern disbelieving look she cracked up, "Kidding, you really forget I could forget to feed a kid?"

Regina just glared as she stormed up the steps to the door.

"Wait," Emma caught her arm, "You don't really think I'd-?"

Emma stopped as Regina turned around and smirked at her, "What? You think your the only one who can make jokes Emma?"

Laughing she turned around and pushed open the door, ushering in Henry ahead of her. Leaving Emma to shake her head in mock before following.


	5. Chapter 5

Granny's was fairly empty when Regina stepped through the door so she had no trouble in sitting at the very back, in a booth that gave some shelter from prying eyes. She laughed lighting at Emma as she sat down, who was trailing after them, still grumbling at Regina's teasing.

Emma slid into the seat opposite Henry and Regina, not for the first time, wondering how Regina made sitting down at on of the booths look so graceful.

Glancing around she caught Ruby's eye, who winked at her, causing Emma to blush bright red. Something that did not go unnoticed by Regina.

“What is it Emma?” She asked curiously.

Still bright red, Emma nodded reluctantly at Ruby who grinned at Regina when her eyes followed Emma's nod.   
Sighing, Regina turned back to Emma, “I suppose I'm right in assuming that Miss Lucas has been your partner in crime this week?”

Her exasperated tone caused Emma to giggle, “Yeah well, I needed someone to tell me to get my act together and step up my game.”

At Henry's rather undignified snort, Regina smiled fondly at him, “With Red and Snow being best friends, I suppose your mother knows why you're out.”

At that it was Emma's turn to snort with laughter, “Please, if my mom knew then so would the entire town.”

Sharing a laugh they waved over Ruby to take their order. “Emma, Henry. Your Majesty.” Emma laughed nervously at Ruby's over exaggerated bow, watching Regina's reaction carefully.

She was relieved when Regina chuckled gently, “Now, now Ruby, if you're so hell bent on meddling with my life you might as well use my first name.”

Ruby was taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly, smiling brightly at her, “Ok then, Regina.”  
Looking around at the other two on the table, she pulled out a notepad and a pen, “So what can I get you guys?”

Henry quickly ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake. Emma happily ordered the same, but when they looked at Regina she just shook her head in mock exasperation and ordered a chicken salad and a coffee. Ruby grinned and practically skipped away, promising to return soon with their meals.

“I do hope Emma, that you at least attempt to keep Henry on a healthy diet.” She arched an eyebrow and smirked in satisfaction as Emma squirmed.

“Well, I try but-”She started but was cut off by Henry laughing.

“Come on mom, you're not meant to torture your date.” Joining Henry, Regina started laughing and Emma soon followed. Before long Ruby had brought over their food and the three had completely relaxed. Talking and laughing about anything and everything.

Watching Regina listen intently to Henry as he described a project he was doing for school, Emma felt a flash of something akin to jealousy. When she bouncing around in the foster system she would have given anything for what Henry had.

But, her overriding feeling was happiness, she was getting a clear view of how Henry had been raised, Emma was finally sure that giving Henry up had given him his best possible chance.   
In what seemed like a blink of an eye, three hours had passed. Henry looked between the two women in wonder, without all the fighting, this felt like family. 

As they headed out of the diner, Regina subtly passed Ruby a substantial tip, as a thank you for causing a night of true happiness.

The drive back to Regina's house passed in a comfortable silence, but internally Emma and Regina's minds were racing, wondering what they could possibly say to end the wonderful night on a perfect positive note.

As they pulled up, Emma jumped out and ran around to open Regina's door, causing her to laugh, “How gallant of your Princess Emma.”

Emma just grinned, “Well your are a Queen.”

“Was dear, I was a Queen.”

Emma shook her head knowingly, “I don't think so, you may no longer have a kingdom but you will always be a Queen.”

Regina laughed and took a step back suddenly realising how close to Emma she was standing. Emma silently mourned the loss of the physical closeness but smiled as she walked to the trunk of her car.

“I'm picking Henry up Sunday night.” She said, tossing Henry's backpack to Regina.

“You what?” Regina mumbled as tears started to fill her eyes.

“Well, with Henry staying at Snow's with me, I figured you probably missed him at your place so...yeah.” Emma explained, suddenly nervous about springing this on her without any warning. 

Regina turned around to gauge Henry's reaction but saw him already sitting on her doorstep.

“Thank you.” Regina whispered, turning back to Emma she laughed gently, “How would you like to come to dinner on Sunday night before you pick him up.”

“I'd love to.” Emma smiled, stepping closer, “Goodnight Regina.” She leant in quickly and kissed Regina's cheek before climbing into her car. 

Regina felt Henry's arms wrap around her waist as Emma drove away and she allowed him to pull her back to the house, wondering why the walls she had built up seemed to disappear when Emma was around.


	6. Chapter 6

When Regina opened her eyes the next morning she was confused to hear the sounds of movement downstairs in the kitchen. After a moment it all came back, the date with Emma, and Henry staying the night. A huge smile spread across her face as she slipped out of bed and fastened a silk dressing gown around her waist.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Henry rifling through the cupboards and silently took a seat at the island in the centre of the room waiting for him to notice her. He jumped as she turned around, only just noticing her sudden appearance.

“Aww mom! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, it was going to be perfect.”

She smiled warmly, “Henry just having you here makes things perfect.”

He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her, “Did you have fun last night mom?” He asked as he pulled away and handed her a mug of coffee.

“I did Henry, actually I really did, it was nice not to be...” She trailed off, unable to place her finger on what exactly had made the night feel so special, so right. “Judged?” Regina smiled at him. “I know after this last year things have gotten a lot better but still sometimes people look at me and I can just tell that they're waiting for me to slip. But you're right Henry, like always,” She laughed, “Last night I just felt normal, like we were any other family.”

Before she could even register what she had said Henry had jumped on her words, “Family? After one date? Is Emma going to be moving in with us as well?”

She went red faced at his teasing but laughed anyway, “This is what you wanted isn't it Henry? If you keep laughing I might just have to start avoiding Emma purely to teach you a lesson about mocking your mother.” Regina teased poking at his ribs.

Henry grinned smugly, “Not gonna work mom, I know you too well. Once you consider someone family you fight for them, no matter what. I mean you travelled blindly across worlds for me, twice technically.”

“Oh you think so?” Regina smirked, “Maybe I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about never-land.”

The teasing banter stopped with Henry as he just looked down at his mom's hands clasped around her mug and smiled gently. “You know, I never realised how much I missed this mum, I got so caught up in the curse that I never stopped to think that never once had you ever done anything horrible to me or anything that deserved the way I treated you, so I'm sorry mom. I really am, especially because I don't think I've ever actually said it.”

Regina sighed and tapped him under the chin so he met her eyes, “Henry, you don't have to apologize, my biggest regret is that I lied to you. If I could do it all over I would tell you about the curse when you noticed it and help you break it myself.”

“Really?” His eyes widened disbelievingly.

She burst out laughing when she saw how his eyes were popping out of their sockets. “Yes I would! Although that would have been absolutely hilarious when everyone realised that the one who cast the curse had had a hand in breaking it. But yes, you deserved to know who you are and where you come from, and I should never have tried to keep you from that Henry, I love you and that means trusting you to make the right decisions and to have the maturity to understand things aren't always so black and white.”

They sat for a long time in comfortable silence, both quietly contemplating the others words and how they had gotten to here.

“I think that should be the last round of apologies don't you mom? I've long forgiven you, and now? Well now we can work on being a family properly.”

“With Emma?”

He grinned at her and winked mischievously, “Well you said it not me.”

“Very funny, but Henry, you need to understand that if we continue with this there is going to be a fallout, Emma is Snow's daughter and somehow I don't think she is going to react well to news of us dating.”

Henry's face fell, he's never actually thought about how other people would react to the news of both of his mothers going out together, although now he was he couldn't imagine it going well. At least not at first.

Regina watched his face carefully, seeing the doubt and trepidation cross his features. “Listen Henry, at the end of the day this effects you just as much as us so if you don't feel like this is a good idea I'm sure Emma will understand, but of course we can still have her over to dinner sometimes and-”

“No mom,” He cut in, arriving at a decision, “Grandma might not be too happy about it at first but I don't care, she'll learn to accept it. You and ma would be great together and I'd love it if Emma could be part of our family properly.”

Regina smiled at him gratefully, “Thank you Henry, if I'm honest I really want to see what happens with Emma as well.”

“Then it's decided mom, your gonna date my ma.”


End file.
